


Karma's fun

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, PWP without Porn, Rape, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Nagisa is accidentally put to sleep by one of Okuda's concoctions, Karma offers to carry the boy home. But, before he knows it he's takes Nagisa to his own house and ties him up on the bed. Karma goes further than that to satisfy his curiosity.





	Karma's fun

Poor Nagisa, being forced to sleep just because Okuda couldn't keep her conctions straight. Karma thinks to himself and sighs. Nagisa is slung across his back completely unconscious and nuzzling Karma's neck in his sleep.  
Karma comes to the fork in the rode. One way leads to Nagisa's house, and the other lead's to Karma's. Something forces Karma to linger at the fork as he stares at the two paths. Then, he steps in the direction of his house. This was his chance to do what he's been wanting to do since forever.  
He get's home and quickly, kicks of his shoes, runs upstairs, and slams his bedroom door open. He doesn't have to worry about being quiet. Both his parents were on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another week.  
He deposits Nagisa unceremoniously onto the bed leaving the boy sprawled across it like he had passed out drunk. His pigtails had come undone and his long, blue hair spills around his head like a halo. A bit of drool clings to his lips and his eyelids flutter a bit, but otherwise he remains asleep.  
He quickly begins to undress Nagisa ripping of his clothes and tossing them on the floor carelessly. He hesitates at the boy's underwear, but quickly pulls it off too.  
Karma stares at the boy. Nagisa really is quite pretty for a boy. His figure is smaller than most boys his age and his shoulders more narrow. Although, to Karma's amusement, his penis isn't too bad for someone his size. His gaze lingers at Nagisa's crotch and he licks his lips. The boy's penis couldn't compare in size to Karma's thick, 8-inch dick.  
This was going to be fun.  
Karma opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out duck tape. Then he digs through his closet and finds a necktie. With the duct tape he binds Nagisa's hands at the wrists and ankles and uses the neck tie as a blindfold. He doesn't want Nagisa to wake up and fight back or know who was raping him.  
Nagisa rolls over in his sleep and mutters something unintelligible. Karma freezes, waiting to make sure Nagisa won't wake up. When he decides it safe, he begins at once. He takes off his pants and underwear and kicks them aside. As an afterthought, he digs through his desk and finds a bottle of lube.  
Karma gets on the bed and gently moves Nagisa so he is on his back again.  
The sight of Nagisa bound and blindfolded on his bed makes him shiver and his penis becomes hard.  
He runs finger down Nagisa's neck and leans in to kiss the boy's soft, smooth skin. He bites the skin and starts to suck on it leaving behind a hickey. Nagisa moans softly in his sleep as Karma continues down the his chest and begins to suck on his nipples. Nagisa shivers and his nipples become erect at Karma's touch.  
Karma moves down to the boy's lower regions kissing and licking until Nagisa's own penis becomes erect from the stimulation.  
Karma grins and grabs Nagisa's balls. He begins to fondle and squeeze them making Nagisa moan some more. Then, he takes the boy's length in his mouth and begins to suck. Nagisa's erection feels hot in his mouth and he takes it all the way to the back of his throat. Nagisa cums without warning, crying out in his sleep and Karma swallows his load. He pulls away and grins again.  
Carefully, he flips Nagisa onto his stomach and begins to massage his plump ass. He sticks a finger in his hole and then another so he can scissor them to stretch him open. He sticks in two more fingers and continues to prep him until he's ready.  
Nagisa's penis becomes hard again and Karma is barely keeping his own from cumming. He hurriedly pulls his fingers out and applies a generous amount of lube to his huge cock.  
With one quick thrust, Karma enters Nagisa to the hilt causing the boy to wake up.  
Nagisa doesn't comprehend the situation completely and starts to shout.  
"What's happening!?" He cries, trying to wiggle away and break free. The last thing he remembered was Okuda putting him to sleep in Science class. He doesn't understand why his crotch hurts or what is in his ass right away, although eventually it dawns on him. "Help! Someone! I'm being raped!"  
Karma grabs towel off the floor and shoves it into Nagisa's mouth to keep him quite. He can't count on the next door neighbors not to hear him.  
Once Nagisa is silenced, he begins to thrust. Nagisa yelps and he begins to cry making the blindfold wet.  
Karma moves slowly, giving Nagisa a chance to get used to the feeling before he picks up the pace. Soon, he is pounding into the poor boy mercilessly. With one hand bracing himself against Nagisa's hip, the other moves to the boy's length and he begins to pump it in time to his thrusts.  
Nagisa can't contain his pleasure filled moans despite his fear and he bites on the towel trying to contain himself.  
Karma continues to pound into Nagisa until finally he cums into him, clenching his teeth tightly to avoid making any noises that would give him away. Nagisa follows as Karma pulls out of him spilling his load onto the bed.  
Nagisa is breathing heavily and trembling like a newborn kitten, cum trickling down his thighs and making his chest sticky.  
Worldlessly, Karma begins to clean Nagisa up and then dresses himself. He disappears for a moment before reappearing with rag covered in chloroform. He presses it to Nagisa's face and the boy begins to thrash before passing out cold again. Only then does Karma dare remove the blindfold, gag, and duct tape and dress him.  
Karma picks the boy up again and carries him home laughing to himself.  
"Ah, that was fun. I should do it again sometime."


End file.
